


intimacy and seduction

by tielan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the graphic at the top of the post. The tumblr post is <a href="http://tielan.tumblr.com/post/139958230369/tielan-whitesugarlace-sleepin-in">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	intimacy and seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the graphic at the top of the post. The tumblr post is [here](http://tielan.tumblr.com/post/139958230369/tielan-whitesugarlace-sleepin-in).

Intimacy doesn’t come easy to Maria, but Steve expects it - if not out of bed, then certainly in it.

So she’s learned to be tactile and comfortable; to not squirm away when he pulls her up against him, throwing one long thigh over her legs. She’s learned to lie still when his fingers trace the line of her waist up to her shoulderblade and back down in a cycle of tenderness. She’s learned to tuck her arm over his shoulder and under his neck, pillow and cushion both. And she’s learned to touch him like she has the right, like he’s hers to wonder at and not just to fuck.

* * *

Seduction doesn't come easy to Steve, but Maria requires it - if not to get her into bed, then certainly to keep her there.

So he's learned to tangle his legs with hers in the aftermath, so she doesn't pull away. He's learned to reach for her while they're both still drowsy with pleasure, so she doesn't protest his presence. He's learned to stroke her like she's a cat, lure and entreaty both. And he's learned to lie still when her hand skims his ribs to curve down over his flank and rest at his hip, like he's a man she might keep and not just sleep with.  
  
  



End file.
